The present invention relates to the field of video processing and, more particularly, to leveraging a multitude of dynamic camera footage to enable a user positional virtual camera.
Auto racing (also known as automobile racing, car racing, or motor car racing) is an extremely popular sport with loyal and involved fans. Auto racing includes stock car racing, production car racing, sports car racing, formula racing, and the like, where vehicles race each other on a fixed moto racing track.
Spectators, which include live and broadcast spectators, of auto racing often desire to be immersed in the experience. The more immersive and interactive the experience, the more enthusiasm is generated for the sport. In a number of instances, spectators are willing to pay for premium access to race details. While a number of premium access mechanisms exist, these do not satisfy fans desires for an immersive and interactive experience.
For example, NASCAR™ mobile applications exist (for APPLE™ and ANDROID™ devices) which offer news, video, social, and race information. An in-app subscription to this mobile application allows users to receive enhanced live content, which includes driver audio, a 3D race virtualization, track positions, and live driver telemetry (GPS positioning information). In-car audio is also provided for some races.
NASCAR™ also offers a product called RACE BUDDY™, which includes an ability to see live camera feeds, a pit road camera, a chat, and a leaderboard. Generally speaking, the “live” cameras are time delayed, sometimes over a minute from each other. The cameras are the set of cameras that broadcasters select from for race coverage. Effectively, the above apps and other known enhancements are aggregating Web portals that group information for user viewing. None of the known mechanisms grant end users an ability to control race specifics, such as viewing details seen from race driver perspectives. Thus, existing products are effectively a set of pushed facts covered over an Internet Protocol (IP) network about a race, as opposed to an interactive and immersive experience that gives end users a level of control on how a race is to be experienced.